


Creature of Flight

by Bluesy (Poots)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I think this is what Dean's oogling at, Shirtless Castiel, Wet Clothing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Bluesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From chapter 19 of Flight:</p>
<p>"He didn't even seem to care that his jeans were getting soaked too. Then he started shaking both wings in a series of quick little half-flaps, showers of droplets flying off of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749230) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



**Author's Note:**

> Looked through a lot of (funny) birds (gif) and studied a roasted chicken to sort of figure out what's the deal with primary, secondary, tertiary, and alulas. While on the search for references, I found out that chickens react to laser pointers the way cats do, which was a marvelous discovery. The feathers themselves are fun to draw, and were done over a few days.
> 
> There was a time this could've been something out of A Room of One's Own-also by NorthernSparrow-before Cas got his pants on.


End file.
